stray_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Evans
Robin Evans (ロビンエバンス, Evans Robin) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Robin is one of Kida's classmates since childhood, never speaking to him much because of his attitude and his attendance to never show up for class. Robin holds the title for," The Green Rose of Promise." Seeing how Robin always was one to give up easily without hoping for the best and trying. Appearance Robin is rather tall for his age, getting it from his father - he assumes. Due to his height, he plays for the school's basketball team in his spare time; often making him popular among his peers because of both his athletic ability, and good looks, but because of his foul mouth, people often stay away from him. He's also rather lean and muscular for his age too, some people usually mistaking him for someone elder than his age - in which, he usually yells at them for. Robin has a lot of piercings, but not as much as Senri. He has four on his left ear and one on his right, liking the unbalanced symmetry. Tsubasa even calls Robin pretty, but because of his harsh personality, it goes to waste. His face is usually always angry, not because he means it to be, but because he has poor eyesight and he can't see very well. It's only until someone calls out for him to have his expression turn from something in aggression to even less sour. Due to his half-demon genes, his eyes are heterochromia; in which is the left eye is like a pear green and his right eye is a dandelion yellow. He loathes the sight of them, but Kida calls them pretty. He wears contacts during school and when he goes out, so it doesn't bring out attraction to him. After school, he makes money as a debt collector because his strength from the demon side of him comes in handy. Often dressed in a suit and sunglasses so no one from school notices him. Robin is usually found in his work attire or school uniform since he doesn't have much money to buy clothing of his own, but he does like to wear dark colors and jewelry. Heiwajima.Shizuo.full.1695102.jpg|Robin's usual work attire Kise.Ryouta.full.1949575.jpg|Robin in his usual attire Kise.Ryouta.full.1941004.jpg|Robin in his usual mission attire Kise.Ryouta.full.2089036.jpg|Robin being rude Personality Robin is a very crude, violent, arrogant, and aggressive person. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent, Robin tends to come off as very anti-heroic, if not downright villainous. Making a lot of people stay stray from him. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to his early childhood days, claiming its because he's parents left him alone when he was young. However, after becoming a Knight and experiencing several personal defeats - which bruised his ego, one of them even coming from Kida herself, Robin has gradually changed into a less antagonistic person, albeit still retaining a lot of his unpleasant traits. Likely, he always tends to show off and abuse people. Brutal and bloodthirsty, Robin smiles eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, using his Aria in various ways besides attacking. He's also very intelligent, being capable of strategic planning and holding some of the highest grades in his class, to the point that some even consider him a natural genius. Robin knows who his enemies and allies are. Cold to his allies, though not to the extent of friendly fire, but colder and brutal to his enemies. He's also very rude and foul-mouthed, which makes him unpopular with most of his classmates. As to why Kida never really spoke to him in class. As the series progresses, his outbursts become less aggressive, usually becoming more comical, as he mostly gets angry at even small things like teasing. Especially by Sasori and Eden. With that in mind, Robin seems to mature slowly but is still quite aloof and solitary, showing disinterest in hanging out with his fellow Knights. Robin's aggression is reflected in how he uses his Aria and fighting style. He tends to completely disregard the notion that Arias shouldn't be used in public, and will activate his Aria for a number of reasons, such as to intimidate someone, to punctuate a point, out of frustration, or even if he just feels like showing off. When in combat, he will often set off fire hydrants in his hands and sometimes will detonate even larger ones, when he's not even attacking, which highlight his aggression, particularly in combat. Robin loves to win above all else and cannot stand it when he loses. As when he loses in his fight with Kida, Robin took his loss so badly he didn't even speak for the rest of the day and primarily sulked over the loss. He's also somewhat of a sore loser, as he regularly complains or is angry over not getting first in anything regardless of the circumstances. His a desire to win above all is what he believes a hero should be that one who never loses. However, Robin does at least value hard work and fair play, as he was furious over Lavi not using his full strength against him as they spared and refused to take his first place medal citing he didn't earn it. Ikuto himself pointed out that his obsession with winning is what holding him back to being a proper hero of justice. Though even though his tough exterior and obnoxious mouth; its mostly because he can't describe how he feels very well. Seeing how everyone looked down on him for being an orphan, he strived for the top to be better than everyone else in every single field possible. He's cocky, and always confident of himself and somewhat has some personality to Ikuto's - though, he doesn't care who offends. He is a bit reformed when it comes to the other demon hunters and how they treat him for being half-breed, but he doesn't let that stop him from following in his mother's steps as a hunter. Robin is very tsundere though, always blushing in secret when Kida compliments him and usually turning around to do a kind gesture when he'd typically tell someone to," Fuck Off!" Synopsis Robin is half tengu, which is ironic because he hunts demons at night when he isn't working or tired from school that wanders around town hurting humans and the like. He’s looked down on the demon hunter association because of his other half, but he doesn’t care since it was a demon that killed his parents in the first place - disregarding his demon heritage, to begin with. Living all alone in a lonely apartment, with an old friend of his mothers that helps him off from time to time. He gets caught up with Kida after he saves her from being kidnapped at school. Chu doesn’t go by his real name until Kaede helps him realize it should be treasured and not hidden, going by his real name of Robin soon after. Abilities Super Strength *Due to his demon side, Robin has an absurd strength which allows him to lift heavy objects like trucks, ripping out things out of concrete, or throwing heavy objects like cars. *Ikuto once explained no ordinary half-demon should be able to do this, he says," Robin's just got too much adrenaline power, stupid people usually do." *His limitations to this are limitless, but sometimes and often, he does end up breaking his own bones. Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills *Robin is an expert combatant, fighting at speeds that exceed the human eye's ability to perceive when he feels like "going all out". His weapon of choice is his mother's old sword until he broke it. *His uncle was the one that trained him, seeing how he was an exorcist at the Vatican. *He's too cocky and usually ends up falling over himself. Flight *True to his nickname of 'Black-Winged King,' Robin is capable of flight using the wings on his back. These black wings always emerge from inside his back and allow him to fly as fast and as high as the upper atmosphere. Petóntas Koráki (フライングカゴ, Flying Raven): *The magic Robin is granted because of his Aria, it's a form of Shielding Magic. *Flying Raven turns Robin's wings into wings of steel and can repel anything that comes his way. It also oxides his body into blue steel, making it harder for an enemy to penetrate or harm him. *It also makes it harder for him to fly, not being able to carry anyone else in this form. Lady Luck (幸運の女神) *Lady Luck is the vessel equipped and gifted to him by Amaimon after he formed a bond with Kida, especially after he broke his mother's fight during the fight with the homunculus. *Lady Luck is focused on Robin's Spirit Energy as he wields it, only working when it's in Robin's hands, the green bursts of the focused Spirit Energy working as two katanas. *Lady Luck can cut through anything, as long as Robin has enough Spirit Energy to do so. Die Glücklichste Frau (幸運な女性, The Luckiest Lady) *Robin's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of ti me because he takes too much Spirit Energy, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *Lady Luck turns into a massive shield that reflects any kind of attack that is fallen upon it, but it can only do this once. After the use, Lady Luck cannot be used for another hour. *The Luckiest Lady looks like a large flower with several layers. Trivia *Robin is really good at sewing because he accidently rips his shirts a lot when his wings come out. *He can't sleep on his back because it hurts his "wing" even when they're folded inside of him. *Robin can speak English because of his mother's side, but he lies whenever someone asks. *Robin has worked as a young child until now because his parents didn't have much money, to begin with, and he didn't have any close relatives. *Robin was reluctant to move in with Kida and the other Knights into her home, but he needed to save money and he bit back his pride to do so. *Robin actually likes his job as a debt collector because he can hit people without getting in trouble. *He isn't too sure why he smiles when he's fighting either. *Robin didn't grow up around other people very much, much less girls, so he doesn't know how to act around Kida at first. Yelling at her when he tries to praise her. *Robin is really good at baking, helping Karna when he wants to make something. *Robin can't swim very well and he sometimes ends up drowning. *Robin loves money, so he gets along well with Leo and Francis. *Robin absolutely cannot be in the same room as Ikuto, Sasori, or Senri, or he says he's going to kill everything in sight. *He doesn’t like Amaimon very much, often fighting with the demon because of his brash attitude or shallowness. *Robin is actually very kind, he just has a lot of insecurity to get through. *He’s also Eden’s and Sasori’s biggest victim because his reactions are the best.